


Funny Feeling

by CommanderGay



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, I don't even know what to tage the relationship as?, so I chose both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6209509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderGay/pseuds/CommanderGay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elyza isn't always an obnoxious, cocky, jackass. Sometimes she has confusing thoughts and feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Funny Feeling

"Hey mom." Alicia says when she walks through the back door. "Travis." She says as a final thought. She hears more than sees her mother's exasperation and Travis's face drop to a blank expression.

"Where have you been, Lysha?" Madison asks.

Before Alicia has time to answer, the back door opens again and Elyza trots in, bat slung over her shoulder and her shades on top of her head. She always liked to make an entrance.

"Hey Momma Clark." She says.

Madison's sigh is almost a groan as she drops her hands in surrender, now understanding where Alicia has been. "Of course."

Elyza pulls her lollipop out of her mouth and grabs an apple from the counter; she takes a bite from it before pointing at Travis. "I never know, do I call you Pappa Clark or just Travis?"

"Just Travis." Alicia says, turning back around to go up the stairs. "Come on, Lyza."

Elyza smirks and nods her head at Madison and Travis. "Yes ma'am."

In the room, Alicia drops onto the bed with a loud sigh. As always, Elyza roams around the room, touching and looking at every little thing in it. Someone used to live here, and their room always says a lot about them. This one was a teenaged girl's room. Polaroids with the girl and a few different people line the dresser mirror, the walls are decorated with posters of shirtless guys and bands like _Paramore_.

"Typical, teenage girl." Elyza says. "Is this what your room was like?"

Alicia scoffs. "I had better taste."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

Alicia thinks about it. Her room was slightly plain; not much on the walls but Matt's drawings. Her dresser mirror did have pictures; pictures of her family, pictures of Matt. Her bedroom had been filled with Matt. And then haunted by Matt. _She_ was haunted by Matt.

She turns over on the bed, facing away from Elyza as her mood suddenly falls. "Can we talk about something else?" Alicia feels the bed droop at her feet but she ignores it.

"We don't have to talk at all."

Absolutely not in the mood for Elyza's usual flirting, Alicia turns a little to tell her to fuck off. The words are caught in her throat when she sees Elyza's soft expression. There's no teasing, no flirting in her voice or face, Alicia realizes.

"You look tired. You should rest."

It's very rare for Elyza to not be an obnoxious cocky jackass, but when she isn't it's only around Alicia and it always catches her off guard. Her blue eyes are warm and gentle, waiting for a response patiently.

"Will you stay?" Alicia asks before she realizes what she's silently requesting. Elyza doesn't tease her for it like she normally would. Instead she just nods.

"If you want me to."

Alicia nods back. Elyza stands and walks around the room quietly as Alicia lies back down and closes her eyes.

When she wakes up, she wakes up to a dark sky and a dark room. She searches the room for the familiar blonde and finds her standing by the window, looking back at her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Alicia asks under the intense look, feeling so vulnerable all of a sudden.

Elyza shakes her head slowly but doesn't break her gaze. "Nothing, nothing." She mumbles. Alicia can tell there is _something_.

"Tell me."

"It's weird." When Alicia doesn't respond with some sassy response or call her weird in general, Elyza calculates the girl, who looks completely open and curious to hearing what she has to say, before she leans her head against the window sill and licks her lips. "I just... I feel like we've met before. Before all of this. I know it makes no sense, because we never have, but I look at you and it's like I've seen your before. A long, long time ago and I just can't pin it."

Elyza is the most distraught Alicia has ever seen her and she doesn't like seeing it. It reminds her of something, but she doesn't know what. She's never seen her like this before, yet she feels like this is always how she is. Or how she always used to be? So she tries to lighten the mood.

"Weird. Maybe we knew each other in another life." She says light heartedly, a smile gracing her lips in hopes of making Elyza smile too.

Elyza tries for one, just for Alicia, but it drifts away when she just can't figure it out.

"You're right." She says, looking away from Alicia and staring out of the window and up at the twinkling stars in the sky. "It is weird."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr & Twitter @ Itsthecommander


End file.
